


Metal

by WattStalf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, PWP, Second Person, Vaginal Sex, im so sorry for this, just a lot of shameless robot porn, stay away from my sin, very nsfw, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're taken captive by Ultron, and just a little bit happier about the idea than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. There's no fucking excuse for this other than the fact that I am shamelessly into robots. I'm such a robot fucker it isn't even funny, and Ultron was the first to make me realize that. I got this idea the other night, and I ended up writing it because I'm a disgusting excuse for a human being. I'm so fucking sorry for this, like please. Just don't even read if you don't want a stupid situation and a robo-dick.  
> 

You laid still, just as you had been instructed. You knew that his only purpose for this was to get a better feel for flesh, for humans. He had many plans for this world and he wanted a perfect understanding of those who inhabited it; that required a hands-on approach, and you had been selected for that.

The selection had been completely random. Ultron had abducted you, knowing nothing of your dark desires or even your admiration for him. You had kept those things to yourself, remaining mostly silent as he had instructed you to undress and lay flat on your back, with your arms slightly out to the side.

All you had done was complied, closing your eyes and waiting for the inevitable, trying to keep your breathing steady. It likely wouldn't end well if he knew how you really felt about all of this. Your enjoyment would have to stay private; your breathing would have to stay steady.

But then you felt a cool, metal hand clamp down around your arm and you winced. God, that certainly felt different than a man, and, God, that certainly felt a hell of a lot better too. He loosened his grip, running his hand up and down your arm, slowly, digging his fingers into your skin every now and then.

He switched off to feel the other arm, switching back and forth occasionally to make some sort of comparison. You struggled to hold still as he trailed his fingers down your wrist and hand, intertwining them with yours just long enough to give a slight squeeze before dropping it again. He did this with your other hand and then seemed to be finished with your arms altogether.

He brought his hand up to your neck then, and this was even harder to bear than your arms. Feeling the cold and smooth fingers wrap around your neck, which had always been sensitive, while you scrunched your eyes a little bit more tightly shut. You bit down on the inside of your cheek to distract yourself from how this felt, letting out a few heavy breaths as his hand moved down to your collarbone.

If he noticed this, he said nothing, running his hand across to one shoulder and then across to the other. Your shoulders were even more sensitive than your neck, and you felt your body go hot, face flushing as the heat pooled between your legs. Did he notice your temperature rise too? Had he even noticed the change in your breathing? You weren't sure, but, as he moved down, you knew containing yourself would only become harder with where he was going.

First he paid attention to your sides, which was both a relief and agonizing, the anticipation driving you insane. On the one hand, the longer you could delay him finding out just how much this aroused you, the better. But, on the other hand, you were losing your ability for rational thought, and you just wanted him to touch you more, touch you somewhere even more sensitive.

You were aching for him, you wanted this so much it hurt, and he poked and prodded at your sides as he ran his hand down each one in turn. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, his hand settled on one your breasts, the sting of the metal making it impossible for you to hold back a hiss. There was no way he didn't feel how hard your nipples had become, meaning that your secret was definitely out now.

Still, he said nothing, keeping up his clinical observation. He gave your breast a light squeeze, then did the same to the other, barely giving you a chance to enjoy the cool, metallic touch. Then he was feeling your stomach, and you bit your lip, your breath coming out in short, shallow bursts now.

His hand slowly dropped lower and lower, a dull throb beginning between your legs as you waited. Of course, just as he reached the bottom of your stomach, he moved to your outer left thigh, feeling the outside of your legs first. Just as he had done with your arms, he switched off between the two to compare, and you fidgeted ever so slightly as he began moving up the inside of one leg.

You couldn't hold back a whimper as he reached your thigh, slowing. When he heard this, he gave a small chuckle, pulling his hand away completely. You opened your eyes, wondering what was happening, but the robot's expression gave nothing away.

He rested his hand on the side of your face and you closed your eyes again as he felt both of your cheeks, your forehead, your nose. You weren't sure if it was your imagination or not, but he seemed to take his time on your lips before poking at them. You parted them, needing no further coaxing, and he stuck his finger inside your mouth, feeling your teeth and tongue. Without thinking, you began to lightly suck at his finger, reveling in the taste of metal.

Again, he gave a small chuckle, pulling his finger out of your mouth. “I already know what's going on with you, you know,” he said, his voice sending a shiver down your spine that was not at all unpleasant.

“I...what do you mean?” You tried to play innocent, but your voice did not come out convincing.

“It's so obvious, really. You've been trying to conceal it the whole time, but you haven't done a very good job of that.” He cupped his hand between your legs suddenly, and you could not hold back a sharp moan. “See, just like that. Pathetic.”

You could only whimper at this point, squirming as you tried to grind up against his hand. Your desire had groan so painful, and you were so close to finding some sort of relief that you couldn't stop. You craved more of the contrast of the chilled metal against your hot flesh.

“The fact that you're aroused by something like this is almost hilarious. You realize that's incredibly unnatural, don't you? You realize this makes you an aberration,” he said, his smug tone as cold as his touch. “But I suppose you're too _horny_ ”- and here, he spat out the word mockingly- “to care about how much of a freak you are.”

“Please,” you said, your voice cracking, “please touch me...” You couldn't fit it anymore, not having him so close like this, not hearing the way he mocked and taunted you. It was true that you were a freak; you had known that for so long, since you had first realized you were so drawn to machines, more drawn to them than men.

He laughed outright at your boldness. “Like I said, pathetic.” But that did not stop him from sliding a finger inside of you. Perhaps it would have been more difficult for him, given how tight your normally were, but you were so turned on by all of this and absolutely soaked. His finger was able to slip in easily, filling you with the cool metal you had longed for so desperately.

“Oh, you are _wet_ ,” he observed, shaking his head slightly. “That's just...you do realize how odd all of this is, right? You know you're not supposed to want me like this just because I touched you, right?”

“I don't care,” you whimpered, barely able to breathe now. “I don't...”

“Of course you don't. All you care about is your own pleasure,” he said, prodding his finger deeper inside of you and causing you to cry out in ecstasy. “No wonder you made no effort to resist me when I took you. I had thought you were just smart enough to know better, but I guess you're actually just more stupid than anything else.”

You couldn't argue or agree, so overcome with the pleasure of having him finger you that speech was nearly impossible and thought even more difficult. All you wanted was more of him, more of this, more of the machine that had haunted your fantasies. You writhed, moaning and trembling as you succumbed to an orgasm.

He looked amused as he felt you tighten around his finger, taking in the sight of you squirming and panting and whimpering with another one of his chilling, yet still somehow sexy, laughs. “That didn't take very long, now, did it? Not the sort of observations I was looking for, but it was certainly an...experience.” He slowly pulled his finger out and you whined.

“More,” you begged. “Please, more, I'll do anything.” Though you had come, it had not eased the ache between your legs, had not dulled the heat. If anything, it had only caused it to grow, and you needed him even more than before.

“What, that wasn't enough for you? Seriously, do you not see how pathetic you look when you beg like this?” He turned you so that his legs faced you. “But fine, we can try something different this time. Spread.”

You did as told, spreading your legs as wide as you could for him, while craning your head up to try to see what he was doing. A gasp escaped your lips as you took in the sight before you, stunned. You had not seen the change take place, but now he stood before you, a metal cock in view where one had not been before. He was going to fuck you.

He was so large that you wondered how it would feel, but you didn't care if he tore you apart in the process so long as you could have him now. And so you laid your head back and groaned as he rubbed the cold tip across your entrance. He clearly knew his way around this sort of thing, though you doubted he had much first-hand experience.

You felt the tip start to press inside of you, quite slowly at first. Your wetness eased its entrance, but there was still quite a lot to fit and you were so very tight. But Ultron did not let that slow him down much, and he pressed in until finally he had you filled with the smooth, frigid length.

“Thank you,” you cried, because it was all you could think to say. You bucked your hips, trying to bring more of him inside you, knowing that you would never be wholly satisfied.

“You're thanking me for indulging you in your unnatural fantasies now? I wonder what your friends and family would think of you if they knew you preferred the company of machines.” He gave a rough thrust that made you scream out, and fell into a rhythm, thrusting in and out of you with a power you knew you would never be able to get from any man. This was everything you could ever want; he was everything you could ever want. And right then and there, you could have believed that you loved him.

“Please, please, I'm gonna-” you cried, feeling yourself nearing the edge again already.

“So quick again. I'm not really surprised, though,” he replied, his tone too casual for someone fucking as roughly as he was. You had no way of knowing if he could feel as good from this as you, or if he even cared about such things.

But right now, you couldn't question that for long. Right now, you could only think about how close you were, how much you needed to come, how much you needed him to never let you go. You were nearly blinded by the sheer pleasure that threatened to overtake you at any moment, and you cried out over and over again, reduced to incoherence.

And then it overtook you and you let out your last cry, clenching your fists and quivering. It seemed to go on and on, rolling through you in waves, and you could no longer breathe, having achieved the best orgasm of you life. Even with your eyes closed, you still see his burning red ones and that spurred you on, prolonging it.

When it finally slowed to a stop, you were left to recover in the afterglow, panting while he pulled out of you. It took you a very long time to come down from your ecstasy, and when you did, you opened your eyes to seeing him staring down at you, inquisitive.

“So pathetic,” he said, sounding intrigued. “I hadn't intended to look into something like this, but I can't help but wonder how a freak like you even happened. I think I'll be keeping you around a little bit longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry okay im fuckin sorry


End file.
